comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry McCoy III (Earth-120986)
History Henry McCoy III (nicknamed "Hank" by his closest friends) was one of the most respected diplomats in the Great Britain, with his father and grandfather before him having served for the best political interests of the country. He's also considered one of the kindest men amongst the members of the Parliament, although sometimes he can be volatile while in highly tense moments. One of his main duties within the Parliament was to work as a liaison between the British Prime Minister and United States' White House, also earning the respect from his American peers. Mutation Manifest One day, Hank received the greatest honor of his work to speak in the major international summit of the G13, reuniting for the first time in Britain. While Henry was happy and anxious about his new work, his tension made him suffer severe and sudden body pains, which were pushing further his volatile attitude. At the time his moment to talk came, his body pains grew increasingly higher, making him fall to the ground in pain, screaming the people to go away. The pain was growing further but the biggest shock came when suddenly Henry's body was transforming with claws growing from his nails, fangs growing from his teeth and his body becoming blue fur, making him fully transform into a werewolf-type Beast. The fear was overwhelming amongst the people, which made Henry react instinctively and go on full assault mode against the security forces sent to stop him, forcing him to escape into the sewers. Chase in the Sewers For weeks he was hiding in the sewers, living off from the rats and lizards that live in the sewers as well as attacking and gravely injuring whatever agents were sent to stop him. After a few days, a group took the chance to enter the sewers and search for Henry. The group was led by Xavier alongside his first students Cyclops and Jean Grey. Scott managed to find Beast who went to attack the group, but thanks to a timely, yet harmless optic blast, he was kept at bay, prompting to a chase around the sewers to stop Henry from harming more people. Joining the X-Men Once the trio got Henry cornered, Scott managed to subdue him with his optic blasts, allowing Xavier to restrain him telekinetically while Jean uses her telepathy to enter Henry's mind. Inside, Jean managed to appeal to his intellect and suppress the savage side of his mutation, making him regain his human intelligence and ability to speak. However, it didn't help to make Henry return to human form. Xavier explains Henry that he's a mutant, and his tense episodes kickstarted his mutation. Feeling a lot of remorse for the thing he did while transformed, he wants to atone for everything, asking Xavier for his help, to which he concedes with Henry joining his group of mutants. Powers and Abilities Powers Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). *'Superhuman Strength:' The Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to lift a max of 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. *'Super-humanly Acute Senses:' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. *'Pheromones:' Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposing genre. *'Claws and Fangs:' The Beast sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in politics, social work, electronics and other subjects. Beast is also an accomplished keyboard musician. Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He typically uses a freestyle form of combat, that allows him to make full use of his great strength and agility. During times of anger, however, the Beast is known to resort to brawling and street fighting tactics. Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animal Traits Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Geniuses Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Feline Traits Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Pheromone Release Category:Expert Combatant Category:Versions of Beast